A Letter
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sebuah surat yang mampu mengubah dunianya


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, Alternative Universe

…

Summary:

Sebuah surat singkat yang mampu mengubah dunianya

…

 **A Letter**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Sakura Haruno atau akrab dipanggil Sakura merupakan seorang artis terkenal. Sesosok figur yang diidolakan oleh jutaan penggemar di seluruh dunia setelah ia membintangi sebuah film populer di kalangan masyarakat. Kemampuan artis 33 tahun ini dalam seni peran dibuktikan dengan banyaknya penghargaan yang ia raih. Setelah membintangi film tersebut, Sakura dikabarkan akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan untuk melanjutkan studi kedokterannya yang sempat tertunda.

Dari gossip yang beredar, Sakura mempunyai hubungan intim dengan lawan mainnya yang tak kalah populer, Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya kerap kedapatan tengah berkencan di berbagai tempat namun pasangan ini selalu menutupinya dengan pergi bersama artis satu agensi. Mereka berdua dikabarkan sudah tinggal satu rumah saat masih membintangi film itu. Dan hari ini, Sakura diundang untuk menghadiri wawancara ekskusif yang akan ditayangkan di stasiun televisi terkenal.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya setelah memasuki ruangan yang langsung di sambut oleh pria berkemeja kotak-kotak. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

"Baiklah kita mulai wawancaranya, pertayaan yang pertama adalah tentang _Haters_. Seperti yang kita ketahui, menjadi seorang artis terkenal seperti anda tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai sekumpulan _Haters_." kata Orochimaru, seorang pembawa acara dengan penuh antusias.

Sakura sedikit membelalakan mata mendengar tema kali ini. Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi berita yang hebat. Membahas para _haters_ dirinya benar-benar akan menyita sebagian orang.

"Aku tahu, banyak yang membenciku karena peran di film itu aku menjadi sosok yang kuat dan yah… Kau tahu? Masalah percintaan yang membuat setiap wanita iri." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku senang karena itu berarti peranku dalam film itu benar-benar sukses bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan anda pada mereka yang berharap posisi anda digantikan di film itu?"

"Jika ada yang mampu silahkan saja." katanya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Tapi karena sutradara dan yang lainnya memilihku berarti mereka percaya jika aku cocok untuk mengisi peran tersebut." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Anda sangat cantik dan juga baik, aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi anda." pujinya kagum terhadap wanita cantik di depannya.

Orohimaru berdeham sebentar. "Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah apakah benar anda menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan sudah tinggal bersama sedangkan banyak wanita yang tidak setuju karena mereka menganggap anda bukan sosok yang tepat?"

Sakura menyelipkan rambut merah mudanya ke telinga, ia membenarkan posisinya karena merasa tak nyaman. Jujur saja, pertanyaan seperti ini membuatnya merasa gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu tapi bagiku, perjuanganku dan orang yang mencintaiku tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan itu cukup bagiku."

"Apa sebagain orang yang tidak menyukai anda sangat berepengaruh bagi kehidupan anda?"

"Tidak, karena bukan mereka yang menjalani kehidupanku. Mereka tidak sadar karena terlalu memperhatikanku hati mereka telah penuh dengan kebencian. Lagipula _haters_ adalah pengagum yang sesungguhnya bukan?" katanya sembari tertawa.

Hening sesaat setelah seseorang menghampiri Orochimaru sembari membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sepucuk surat. Wanita itu berbisik di telinga Orochimaru lalu pergi setelah memberikan bunga dan sepucuk surat itu.

Orochimaru berdiri menghampiri Sakura untuk menyerahkan bunga dan sepucuk surat itu padanya. "Seseorang menitipkan ini pada kami. Apa itu dari seorang peggemar?"

Sakura menerimanya kemudian membuka sepucuk surat yang terselip di dalam bunga mawar itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona setelah membaca isi surat yang kini berada di gemgamannya di susul dengan air mata yang terjatuh dari pipinya membuat Orochimaru semakin penasaran.

"Bisa anda tunjukan isi surat itu pada kami?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian ia menunjukan isi suratnya pada kamera dan sukses membuat seluruh penonton yang berada di ruangan itu menjerit histeris, tak sedikit dari mereka menangis karena terharu setelah membacanya.

' _Jika seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sakura Uchiha. Istriku.'_

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke Uchiha sendiri lah yang mengungkapkan hubungan mereka sebenarnya ke hadapan semua orang.

.

.

END


End file.
